


Just a moment

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blood, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dark! Geralt, Emotional Manipulation, Ficlet, Geralt doesnt know why he did that to Jaskier, Giving birth alone, Hurt Jaskier, Hurt No Comfort, Jaskier is very forgiving, Jaskier loves him regardless, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Post Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sensitive Jaskier, difficult birth, free form, non Canon, sad fic, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Jaskier, I need you.." The witcher moaned, humping the bard and waking him up in the process with his alcoholized breath. Jaskier too scared to lose him didn't pushed him away, following his demands. He always took care of the witcher, his wounds, personal hygene, and reputation.Rejecting the only chance he had of feeling loved and wanted by Geralt wasn't an option for him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 309





	Just a moment

**Author's Note:**

> Jaskier pregnancy explained: In this world one of every 10,000,000 men can get pregnant,Jaskier is one of those.
> 
> This is the saddest thing I had ever written.  
> Unbetaed,Typed on my phone,Translated it at 5 am  
> Contains Rape,Major character death ,Manipulation.
> 
> Events that happened prior are written using italics.
> 
> If you decide to continue reading beyond this point ,be aware that it might be unpleasant.

Jaskier knew it wasn't wise to wait for Geralt's arrival from a job considering that sometimes, the witcher came back the next morning or afternoon. The white haired man reminded that it was better that way because "Humans need more sleep than witchers, especially those who are expecting," The older man usual gruffiness washed away in the last seven months replacing it with surprising sweetness and patience. Jaskier smiled obediently, doing what he was told without hesitation.

The bard grabbed a small notebook where he noted down how many days had passed since the first morning he woke up vomiting and feeling ill . His stomach uneasiness was later identified by a healer as a pregnancy .The product of Geralt being too drunk and too lonely one cold February night.

_Jaskier, I need you.." The witcher moaned, humping the bard and waking him up in the process with his alcoholized breath. Jaskier too scared to lose him didn't pushed him away, following his demands. He always took care of the witcher, his wounds, personal hygene, and reputation.Rejecting the only chance he had of feeling loved and wanted by Geralt wasn't an option for him. ___

____

_< >Jaskier closed his eyes, fighting back his tears while Geralt ripped his clothes like a wild animal in heat . As much as he loved and idolized the older man that wasn't the way he pictured them , Geralt panting on top of him, leaving sloppy kisses all over his body while fucking him with clumsy desire and not an ounze of love. Jaskier bit his lower lip spreading his legs further, infatuated with the feeling of being needed by his best friend and broken-hearted for being used like a whore by the person he cared the most in the whole wide universe. ___

____

_"Don't put your seed inside me Geralt, we can barely feed ourselves and pay for a place to rest,please Geralt ! "The bard pleaded as he was being handled like a rag doll by the other man.Geralt, of course, was too drunk to care and though the bard was just being presumptuous._

____

____

____

_He emptied himself inside him and fell asleep soon after ,ignoring the gravity of his actions. ___

____

_The very next day after the incident Geralt didn't said anything, he just looked at the bard with his golden eyes filled with guilt and hugged him.Jaskier hugged him back,all was forgiven. ___

____

_Geralt took him to a healer when the bard couldnt keep anything up and fainted on a daily basis the following months after the incident. ___

____

_"He is with child" The healer said staring at Jaskier flat stomach in apparent disgust. ___

___"I thought I was infertile " Geralt mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose_ __

__

__

_____"Perhaps with women, apparently not with men who can carry babies" The healer replied not even bothering to look at him. __The witcher paid the healer, took the medicine for Jaskier ailments and left with the bard_______

___***_ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

Jaskier was rubbing his belly, singing to his baby. His slender fingers playing sweet tunes on the lute for his unborn companion.

"Your father is a very hard-headed man. I hope you don't inherit that. It would be awful to deal with two of you" The baby moved, he loved his dad's voice. Jaskier closed his eyes, enjoying their bonding.

" He is very handsome and brave.You wouldn't believe all the monsters he'd slay to keep everyone safe" Jaskier continued, excited by his own narrative.

_"..My bard, you are so tight and warm " Geralt groaned,sinking his manhood deeper inside him.The bard hissed feeling a mixture of pain and pleassure. ___

____

_"Geralt it hurts,be more gentle my love" Jaskier sobbed but the other didn't heard or cared for his words. He simply took what he needed in that moment from his best friend. ___

____

*** 

Jaskier always wanted everything to be more bearable between them and since that night the witcher was treating him better,even if sometimes he dragged whores to their room or dissapeared for days,he counted that incident as a blessing.If it werent for what happened and his pregnancy Geralt wouldnt be as gentle and sweet as he currently was with him.

But still,even with a baby inside him there was a piece of him, missing.Something he wasnt going to acknowledge but was there,still inside his mind despite all his efforts to convince himself that Geralt didnt hurt him that night.He just wasn't good expressing proper human emotions or realizing how his actions affected others around him.

***

A sharp pain on his back made the bard drop his lute.Being in labour hurt and being alone on top of that,hurt him even more.He climbed on the bed and waited for the next contraction and pushed with all he had.The pain was unbearable but he kept pushing,recalling old memories.Like the first time he played his lute,Geralt, Geralt on top of him assaulting his body,making it hurt.

The room smelled of chamomile oil and blood ,Jaskier sobbed in horror at the sight of his own blood dripping the sheets and gave one last,long push.When the baby finally came out at sunrise, Jaskier was too out of it to feel happy. He simply stared at his son recognizing Geralt's facial features instantly as he cut the umbilical cord with a small knife.

"You will be fine, he won't let anyone hurt you" He whispered to his son before closing his eyes.

**

"Jaskier!" Geralt exclaimed . It was unusual for the witcher to worry but he was horrified with the scene he found on his way back to the inn.

Jaskier was dead, a pool of blood between his legs.On his arms wrapped in skins a baby with brown hair and bright blue eyes.Geralt craddled the baby ,tears streaming down his face for the very first time since he stopped being human.Inside hs mind Jaskier's words from the night he took him against his will came back to haunt him one more time _"Its alright Geralt,take what you need" ___


End file.
